


Country of Void

by kiyu99



Series: Searching for Myself [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Kino no Tabi's reference, Otabek Altin Week 2017, OtabekAltinWeek, Otabike bisa ngomong, a lil bit Otabek/Yuri, maaf ya otabike :(
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyu99/pseuds/kiyu99
Summary: Otabek dan motornya tersesat di negeri kehampaan





	Country of Void

**Author's Note:**

> #OtabekAltinWeek - Day 6 : AU/Crossover | Past/Future
> 
> To celebrate Otabek Altin's birthday.

#OtabekAltinWeek - Day 6 : **AU** /Crossover | **Past** /Future

* * *

 

> Tenggelam ke dasar laut.  
> Meraup-raup air tak kunjung menjemput.  
> Kegelapan menyelimuti kalbu.  
> Membawa pada kenangan terdahulu.

" _Kakak, kalau udah besar aku ingin menjadi prajurit yang hebat seperti kakak!_ "

" _Otabek, kau adalah kembanggaan keluarga ini. Kami selalu menyemangatimu!_ "

" _Berjuanglah dan jangan takut! Kau pasti bisa, anakku._ "

Mereka semua menyayanginya, mengaguminya, serta menaruh harapan padanya.

Tapi ia tak bisa membalasnya.

 

Gejolak api yang menjalar.

Runtuhan abu-abu.

Suara ledakan.

Ia terlambat. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

 

Penyesalan karena lemah. Sangat lemah.

* * *

 

Tak sadarkan diri, ia tergeletak di tengah-tengah negeri yang telah dibumi hanguskan.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ "

Entah ia berhalusinasi tapi ia merasa tiba-tiba ada motor tua berbicara padanya.

" _Aku sedang butuh penumpang nih._ "

Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya--bingung.

" _Kalau kau mau kita bisa berkelana bersama-sama._ "

Mengapa tidak? Ia sudah tidak mempunyai tempat di dunia ini. Mungkin berkelana sebelum maut menjemput merupakan ide yang bagus juga.

" _Panggil aku apa saja._ "

* * *

Ia bersama rekan barunya mengarungi dunia. Melihat berbagai hal, melintasi banyak negeri baru, dan membagi pengalaman bersama.

"Kau itu, datang dari mana?"

"Aku? Tentu saja dari keinginanmu."

"Aku tak mengerti..."

"Tak apa. Nanti kau juga sadar sendiri."

"Baiklah."

"Beka, sekarang lebih baik kau--"

* * *

 

"Kakek, dia kenapa? Kenapa dia tak bangun-bangun?"

"Tunggu sebentar, itu rumah sakit sudah di depan."

"Aku khawatir."

"Tenang saja, Yurachka, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kakek tau dia seperti ini karena apa?"

"... Dia ditarik oleh gravitasi negeri kehampaan."

"Lalu... mana Otabike?"

"Mungkin... mengorbankan diri untuk penumpang paling berharganya."

.  
.  
.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia bercermin pada iris hijau yang penuh dengan cairan bening asin yang berhambur mengenai pipinya.

"Ja... jangan menangis, Prajurit-ku."

* * *

"Dia adalah penyelamatku-- ah jangan menangis lagi..."

"Aku tidak menangis!"

Otabek tersenyum, "ketika aku sudah putus asa dan membenci dunia, ia datang menawarkan tumpangan padaku. Ia bilang ingin berkelana bersama. Ia ingin mencarikan sesuatu untuk seseorang."

"Cari apa...?"

"Apakah kau telah menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Nak Otabek?"

"Iya disini."

* * *

"--bangun dan temuilah orang-orang yang akan mencintaimu seperti orang terdahulumu."

 


End file.
